Detention ponds and surge tanks are deployed to temporarily store a fluid and limit the rate of fluid discharge to a downstream system when the inflow rate of the fluid is variable at times exceeds the functional capacity of the downstream system. In the case of a storm water detention pond, the pond receives increased rates of storm water runoff generated by the development of upstream lands, temporarily stores the runoff and limits the rate of discharge of the runoff to a receiving system of water conveyance such as a river, stream or storm sewer such that the capacity of the receiving system is not exceeded thereby causing flooding, harmful erosion or other environmental damage. Similarly, a surge tank temporarily stores a process fluid of varying inflow rate and limits the rate of discharge of the fluid to that which will not exceed the capacity of a downstream process. In the field of wastewater treatment, a surge tank may be deployed to receive wastewater flows during peak periods of water use, temporarily store the wastewater and limit the release of the wastewater flow to the treatment plant to a rate not exceeding the design capacity of the plant.
The temporary storage volume required for a detention pond or surge tank is dependent on the rate and duration of fluid inflow and the allowable rate and duration of fluid outflow. The larger the difference between the peak rate of inflow and the allowable rate outflow, the greater the volume is required for temporary storage. Whereas providing large storage volumes can be costly such as the expense incurred for land acquisition and excavation required to construct a large detention pond or the expense of fabrication and installation of a very large tank it is therefore advantageous to minimize the amount of temporary storage volume required for safe operation of the system. Minimization of the temporary storage volume required can be accomplished by minimizing the difference between the duration and rate of inflow and the duration and rate of outflow. Since the rate inflow is variable and cannot be controlled, minimization of the required temporary storage volume is achieved when the maximum allowable rate of discharge is sustained for the longest possible duration of time.
The prior art is generally concerned with limiting the maximum outflow rates, at which damage can occur, by employing discharge control mechanisms such as fixed weirs, orifices, nozzles and riser structures whereby the maximum discharge rates of such mechanisms are determined by the geometric configuration of the mechanisms and the height of the fluid or static head acting on the mechanisms. In each case, the maximum flow rate is achieved only at the single point in time at which the static head acting on the mechanism is at its maximum level. Therefore, all discharges occurring when fluid levels are not at their maximums are less than optimal.
One solution to this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,200 to Fulton, which is hereby incorporated by reference. This patent describes a flow control device that consists of a buoyant flow control module housing an orifice within an interior chamber that is maintained at a predetermined depth below the water surface. This flow control device neglects the use of other traditional flow control mechanisms such as weirs, risers and nozzles, has limited adjustability, and utilizes flexible moving parts subject to collapse by excess hydrostatic pressure or failure resulting from material fatigue caused by repeated cyclical motion. Additionally, there is no provision for multiple flow rates, depending upon the rain event.
Many community planners desire the discharge flow rate to be stepped, depending upon the precipitation event. For example, one particular community desires a flow rate of 3 cubic feet per second after a 2-year rain event, 5 cubic feet per second after a 10-year rain event, and 20 cubic feet per second after a 20-year rain event.
What is needed is a flow control device that provides a variety of optimized, stepped discharge control rates depending upon fluid levels in the detention pond or holding area.